Destroy
by Eita Yumiko
Summary: Eren, manusia yang berpotensi menjadikan orang-orang disekitarnya humu, dengan kadar cari mati tinggi, kali ini dia harus berurusan dengan Levi, si kakak kelas aduhai. RiRen Yaoi. Awas HUMU. selamat membaca.


DESTROY/RIREN/ONESHOT/YAOI

Comedy-Romance

Yumiko_Eita

OOC, EYD diragukan, AU, Typos, bahasa becek, penuh kehumuan.

Baca baca, enggak enggak, penulis masih dalam tahap belajar. So happy membaca.

Saturday, November 15, 2014, 7:22:28 PM

.

.

Rambut coklat berantakan yang tertiup angin. Mata hijau yang bersinar semangat. Tubuh tinggi yang ramping. Satu lagi manusia yang berpotensi menjadikan orang orang di sekitarnya humu.

Namanya Eren. 15th. Anak baru di Maria HS karna Papa Girsha dan Mama Carla yang ada urusan di luar negeri nun jauh disana menitipkan Eren sama Om Mike –adiknya Mama Carla– yang tinggal di Trost. Eren tadinya nolak saat dia yang menurutnya pejantan tangguh bisa hidup sendiri malah dititipkan pada Om Om tidak jelas karna Mama Carla cemas jika Eren sendirian dia akan jadi korban sodomi, Mama Carla tidak sadar adiknya punya tampang pelaku sodomi yang sedang marak. Eren dengan setengah hati mengikuti perintah orang tuanya pindah dari Tokyo.

Kalimat awal tadi sebenarnya gambaran teman-teman saat Eren pertama masuk kekelas baru. Kesan pertama Eren pada kelas barunya adalah, asik. Yah walaupun beberapa anak bertampang cari ribut macam laki laki muka kuda di pojok kiri kelas, tak sadar tampang sendiri kau nak.

"Nah, Eren. Kau duduk di sebelah Jean, Jean angkat tanganmu"

Si muka kuda mengangkat tangan. Eren merasa ini tidak baik.

Eren duduk disamping muka kuda. Pak Guru Shadis kembali mengajar. Eren kikuk, merasa bersalah karna pernah mengatai teman sebangkunya muka kuda walaupun didalam hati, Eren melirik teman sampingnya, teman sebangku biasanya akan jadi teman yang lebih dekat dari yang lainnya, mulai mempunyai perasaan yang membingungkan, saling menyadari dan akhirnya jadian. Oh Eren salah fokus.

"Hei" Eren mencoba menyapa si muka kuda. Si muka kuda menoleh.

"Apa?" tak disangka, si muka kuda menyalak. Eren yang merasa punya niat baik merasa terhina batinnya.

"Kau muka kuda tak tau diri. Dibaikin songong" Eren balik nyalak.

"Apa kau anak tak jelas gender? kau menghina muka ku? Tak sadar muka mu hah?" sang muka kuda menyalak lagi, merasa tak terima muka pemberian Tuhan nya di hina, padahal benar mukanya mirip kuda.

"Kau dasar muka kuda"

"muka tak jelas gender"

Dari saling menyalak sampai acara gebrak gebrak meja, tak sadar acara perkenalan mesra mereka menyulut api kemarahan Pak Guru Shadis.

"Ehem"

"Muka kuda"

"Tak jelas gender"

"EHEM"

"Muka kuda"

"Tak jelas gender"

"JAEGER, KIRSTEIN, KELUAR!"

Hari pertama Eren di sekolah barunya, Nol besar.

. . .

Hari hari anak Papa Girsha sama Mama Carla sama seperti hari pertamanya, tiap hari bertengkar sama muka kuda, digodain Mikasa –preman sekolah– , sama masuk uks tiap hari. Eren dari awal sudah ditakdirkan untuk jadi anak yang suka cari mati. Ketidak pekaan nya sama dengan punya si muka kuda, kasian Pak Guru Shadis.

Yang berbeda hanya dia sekarang punya seseorang untuk ditakuti. Orang yang hobi cari mati macam Eren biasanya tak punya rasa takut, tapi hari ini, hari ke 3 dia bersekolah, dia mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya takut pada seseorang.

Kakak kelas. Tahun terakhir. Wajahnya sangat layak jadi pawang beruang, kharismanya mengundang, dan ehem –pendek. Diketahui namanya Levi. Dia jadi ketua club aneh yang diberi nama club kecantikan yang buka lapak di uks. Sebenarnya namanya tidak aneh, hanya saja saat dihubungkan dengan orang orang dalam club itu , nama indah begitu menjadi mengerikan.

..Flashback..

Eren baru bertengkar dengan muka kuda, mukanya babak belur, diseret Miss Petra ke uks, muka kuda berhasil melarikan diri, sialan.

Dan disana telinga sucinya mendengar 'unh anh unh anh' saat ditinggal Miss Petra sebentar. Dia memberanikan diri melihat apa yang terjadi dibalik bilik tirai sampingnya.

Tali. Wanita berantakan dibawah. Mulut tersumpal dan lelaki bertampang menakutkan diatas. Eren langsung kabur saat mata hitam menakutkan menatapnya.

Dan hari keempat, entah berawal darimana, dirinya sudah diseret kakak kelas menakutkan tapi aduhai. Dipepet dibawah tangga. Jam pelajaran sudah mulai beberapa menit yang lalu, yang berarti lorong menjadi sepi. Bagus.

"Apa?" Eren gugup. Antara takut dan terpesona, yang aneh dari posisi ini yang harusnya romantis adalah perkara tinggi badan. Lupakan itu jika mengganggu imajinasi panas anda.

"Kau anak yang kemarin mengintip" suaranya berat. Super seme limited edition.

"Siapa yang mengintip acara ikat mengikatmu?" oh nak Eren, ternyata benar polos dan bego itu beda tipis.

Kakak kelas aduhai semakin mendekat, wajah Eren mundur, tapi kepentok tembok, oh drama sekali. "Kau berani bohong bocah?"

Sudah dijelaskan bahwa Eren adalah orang yang tingkat kepekaan nya setara dengan suhu udara di kutub utara, minus. Walaupun takut, Eren ditakdirkan untuk jadi nekat. "Aku bukan bocah, dan ya aku bohong, memangnya kenapa, kau salah sendiri berbuat mesum di uks?" kan, dia malah menyalak.

"Asal kau tau bocah, itu kegiatan club" tekanan dalam suara kakak kelas aduhai semakin jelas.

"Kegiatan mesum kau bilang kegiatan club?" nak Eren, kau benar benar menguras kesabaran Levi.

"Kau tak percaya? Ingin mencoba kuikat? Mungkin aku akan berbaik hati untuk menyodok mu juga" perkataan itu melenyapkan rasa berani Eren, dalam hati dia berdoa gak akan lagi membantah Om Mike.

"Maa-maaf, maaf Kakak" oh Eren, kau salah bertindak nak, niat mau sok tak berdaya biar dikasihani malah kesannya mengundang minta disodomi. Levi jadi salah fokus.

"Kau tiap hari cari masalah, babak belur dan tiap hari ke uks, kegiatan club ku jadi terganggu"

Eren hanya diam. Dalam hati dia menyalahkan si muka kuda yang selalu mengganggunya, padahal dia sendiri juga suka cari perkara.

Karena Eren diam, Levi juga ikut diam, suasana semakin romantis. Eren jadi merinding.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sang kakak kelas aduhai, "Kau masuk ke uks sekali lagi maka akan berurusan dengan ku"

..End Flashback..

Dan disinilah Eren sekarang, duduk diam di tempatnya, si kuda menyalak tak dihiraukan di sampingnya. Si kuda sampai keheranan, ada apa dengan calon ukenya ini? oh rupanya si kuda sudah kena virus humu tapi sok jutek. Selamat nak.

"Hoi, Jaeger, kau sekarang jadi anak ayam cemen?"

Eren diam.

"Kau beneran mau jadi cewek pendiem sekarang?"

Dahi Eren mulai berkedut.

"Oh, kau mau jadi anak manis biar dapet kecupan dari Pak Guru Shadis?"

Brak

Habis sudah kesabaran Eren.

. . .

"Kau kemarin sudah kuperingatkan bocah"

Uks. Dalam posisi terpojok–lagi. Dengan kasur uks dan kakak aduhai yang menghimpitnya. Oke, romantis sudah.

"Maaf senpai, i-ini salah muka kuda" eren mencoba membela diri.

"Siapa muka kuda? Pacarmu?" levi entah mengapa merasakan sesak di dadanya–halah.

"Sudahlah, lagipula dia ini manis, bisalah buat kelinci percobaan" suara – entah laki laki atau perempuan dari wajah yang entah laki laki atau perempuan juga– mengambil perhatian Eren. Kalimat nya seakan penyelamat dan undangan kematian bagi si bocah manis.

Levi menegakan tubuhnya yang semula memepet si bocah manis, jika anggota club nya tidak berkumpul maka sudah dipastikan Levi punya kesempatan. Dia salah fokus lagi.

Erwin, Hanji, dan Levi. Nama nama anggota kecantikan. Apanya yang cantik?

Tugas anggota kecantikan adalah meningkatkan kepercayaan diri wanita bahwa dirinya cantik, dan setiap anggota mempunyai cara mereka sendiri.

Menurut Erwin, cantik adalah tata karma, jadi dia mengajari para wanita clien nya untuk elegan.

Menurut Hanji, cantik itu percobaan, jadi dia mempercayaakan seluruhnya pada ramuan ramuan ajaib buatannya.

Yang terakhir, menurut Levi, cantik itu sensual, dan caranya adalah seperti apa yang dilihat Eren. Acara ikat mengikat.

"Maaf kan Levi ya, dia memang seperti itu" seseorang yang sepertinya lebih waras dari pada yang lainnya mendekati Eren.

Eren gelagapan didekati kakak kelas tampan nan berwibawa. Yang terpenting adalah, wajahnya tak berpotensi untuk jadi humu. Tak tau saja kau nak, ingat jangan nilai isi dari panjang pendeknya, mungkin saja isinya bahkan bisa untuk membuat satu lagi manusia di bumi. Penulis salah fokus.

Disini banyak yang salah fokus ternyata.

"Umh, tidak apa" duh, Eren yang sedang gugup jadi manis kuadrat. Tak tau Levi menatap ekspresi itu dengan tajam, bukan untuk dia sih ekspresinya, malah untuk remaja yang pantesnya jadi om om batin Levi, ini juga orang gak sadar bentuk sendiri.

Levi mendekat lagi, mempertipis eksistensi Erwin di mata Eren, "Kau bocah, karna kemarin sudah ku peringatkan, setiap kau masuk ke uks, kau jadi urusan ku–" jeda, Levi melirik teman teman nya di belakang.

"Oke oke, selamat berhasil Rivailleeee~"

"Hati hati Eren"

Dahi Levi berkedut, sok perhatian sekali si Erwin humu itu, bilang hati hati, memang Dia berbahaya? Batin levi tak tau diri, "–Kau menjadi client ku tiap masuk uks!"

Eren yang sejak teman teman Levi pergi tadi menunduk reflek mendongak. "Apa? Aku bukan wanita murahan yang senpai ikat ikat seperti kemarin, dan jika perlu kuingatkan aku bukan wanita, dan aku juga tak ingin cantik" karna kata Mama Carla aku sudah manis, tambah Eren narsis plus ukeish, dia gak sadar baru saja batinnya mengakui bahwa dirinya uke.

Memang bocah nekat, keras kepala tapi manis ini susah diberitahu, Levi sampai menahan kontrol agar tak kelepasan langsung main buka buka. "Kau berani melawan?" Levi semakin mepet, Eren menciut. "Kemari!" sang kakak kelas aduhai menyingkir, mengomando sang uke manis agar berdiri dengan benar, Eren patuh, dia berdiri di samping tempat tidur, masih menunduk..

Seakan sudah hafal tempat, Levi mengambil semua yang perlu untuk mengobati Eren. Levi kembali menghampiri bocahnya–ouh. Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, Eren masih berdiri di depannya. "Kau kemari bocah!" Eren mendekat. "Duduk!" Eren hamper meletakan bokong bulatnya disamping Levi sebelum– "Dipahaku" Eren sukses membatu.

"Se-senpai, ini keterlaluan" masih menunduk, tapi tangannya sudah mengepal, hei, ini pelecehan.

"Jadi kau ingin langsung ku sodok?"

Eren mendongak. "So-sodok? Kau. Nantipun juga akan kau sodok" duh, sebenarnya Eren bilang apa, dirinya sendiri pun tak tau.

"Oh, kau juga berfikir sampai disana? Tak kusangka muka polos mu itu cuma topeng bocah"

"Aku, aaarrrrgggg terserah saja apa maumu. Sial" Eren frustasi, tangan nya mengcak surai coklat halus. Matanya terpejam erat. Levi jadi tak tega.

Levi menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu"

"Tapi kenapa aku harus duduk dipahamu?"

"Sudah turuti saja bocah, kau membuatnya rumit" Levi ikut frustasi.

"Ti-ahh" sebenarnya kata yang benar 'tidak' tapi 'ahh' dibelakang itu karna reflek si bocah manis yang tangan nya ditarik paksa sama kakak kelas aduhai. Dan gambaran romantis kali ini adalah, wajah Eren yang menempel di dada Levi, ahh untung Levi duduk dan posisi Eren membungkuk, jadi soal tinggi badan tidak menjadi masalah di adegan romantis kali ini.

"Kau mau tak ku lepaskan atau menurut?" Levi mengancam sambil ngambil kesempatan.

Eren yang merasa sedari tadi berontak tak membuahkan hasil, apalagi dada kakak kelas aduhai ini seksi, aromanya pejantan tangguh, Eren jadi dilema, tapi kalau minta dipeluk terusan kan harga diri jadi korban. "Aku akan menurut"

Lepas. Eren dengan wajah tak ikhlas–padahal pengen– menaiki paha Levi. Masih menunduk, sambil mukanya memerah, bilang tak mau tapi keenakan.

"Tatap aku bocah, bagaimana aku mengobatimu?" Eren mendongak. wajahnya super manis bagi Levi. Dengan pelan sambil modus, jari jari Levi mengoleskan salep pada lebam di sudut bibir Eren dan di pelipis. Hijau bertemu hitam. Saling memasuki walau tanpa sodok sodokan. Duh romantisnya.

"Senpai"

"Tangan mu!"

Bocah manis mengulurkan tangan nya yang terluka akibat sok nonjok meja. "Senpai bilang aku clien mu, tapi kau hanya mengobatiku?"

"Kau benar minta disodok?" Levi khitmat mengelus elus tangan Eren, alibi mengolesi saleb jadi bahan modus.

"Bu-bukan, jika hanya ingin mengobati bilang saja, aku jadi tak perlu mikir yang tidak tidak"

"Memangnya kau mikir apa? Kecewa tak jadi ku sodok?"

"Iya- eh tidak" Eren semakin memerah.

"Terlalu cepat bocah, aku belum minta restu orang tuamu"

"Senpai main ikat ikatan sama kakak kelas cantik cantik sambil sodok sodokan juga tak minta ijin" sebenarnya itu hanya gumaman bocah manis, tapi karna Levi dihadapannya, kakak kelas aduhai itu juga dengar.

"Hoo, kau bilang apa bocah? Asal kau tau, aku memang mengikat mereka, tapi aku tak pernah menyodok mereka" Levi masih keenakan belai belai tangan Eren.

Sebentar, sebenarnya status mereka sekarang itu apa? Kenapa dialog sepasang kekasih dipakai?

Mungkin dialog diatas tercipta karna si bocah yang lagi sensitive. Maunya manja manjaan, terus sodok sodokan.

"Senpai mau sampai kapan pegang pegang tanganku? Tangan Senpai itukan bekas ngikat kakak kakak cantik" tuh kan, entah ini kenapa alurnya jadi melenceng jauh.

"Kau maunya aku berhenti pegang tangan kamu terus langsung main sodok sodokan?"

"Kenapa sampai sodok sodokan lagi?"

Kakak kelas aduhai menghela nafas. "Itu kegiatan club bocah, kau sudah tau kan?" oi oi sebentar, kenapa jadi adegan sepasang kekasih yang lagi kasih pengertian satu sama lain?

"Kegiatan club nya sesat, kenapa gak club merangkai bunga atau club pelatihan jadi uke yang baik?" itu sih kamu nak.

"Kau jadi clien tetap ku saja kalau begitu, jadi kau senang aku tak mengikat kakak kakak cantik lagi dan aku pun senang mengikat ngikat mu" pinter modus nih orang.

"Karna aku kasihan sama kakak kakak cantik yang diikat ikat senpai jadi ya apa boleh buat" ini juga lah, sama aja, cocok. "Ini ceritanya kita jadian?"

"Bukan bocah, ini pembukaan acara sodok sodokan" Kakak aduhai siap siap buka bukaan.

"Apa? Kok cepet banget?" udah ngebet tuh Ren kakak kelas aduhai mu. "Eh- Senpai kok tarik tarik celanaku? Ehhh ahhhh unh anh" dan suara itupun terulang kembali.

.

.

.

OWARI

Adddduuuuhhhhhhhhh apaan iniiiiiiiii DX

Tadinya gak beginiiiiiiiiii! Sial, salah fokus sayahhhh~ maap maap

Ini ide dadakan, saya gak tulis daft nya, dan karna saya pelupa akut jadi pas udah sampe depan laptop malah lupa -_- tadinya Levi itu jadi guru kesehatan, tapi karna lupa jadi kebuat kakak kelas, pas inget udah dibuat beberapa words, jadi sayang kalau dihapus T.T yah, mungkin nanti saya bakal buat Destroy versi yang lain dengan ide awal. Ini pun beneran gak tau alurnya, jadi kecepetan dan super pendek u.u

Terimakasih pada pembaca.


End file.
